Saving Private Router
by FanFicDude93
Summary: When Bumblebee is re-evaluated, he gets a perfect score. But he must leave Earth and he is put on the front lines. Later in the story, he had to protect another soilder, Private Router, and escourt her to safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_FYI: there are some mild language in this story and some graphic thoughts. Rated T for Teens._

On a slow day in Detroit, Bumblebee and Sari were watching TV. Bulkhead came in and joined them. Then they heard the computer say 'Incoming Transmission.'

"You better get that." Bulkhead said to Bumblebee.

"Why me?"

"You remember the last time a answered it?" Bulkhead argued.

Then Optimus Prime came in. "I'll get it." he said and pressed a button. "Optimus Prime here."

Then Jazz popped on to the screen, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Alright. So what's the news." Prime said.

"Oh yeah. By order of the Elite Guard, all young bots are to be re-evaluated ASAP to aid in our fight against the Decepticon on the front line. Do you have a young bot there?" Jazz explained.

"Yeah, I'll go get him. Bumblebee!" Prime shouted.

"WHAT?"

"Its for you." Prime said.

Bumblebee walked to the computer and saluted Jazz.

"At ease." Jazz started, "Now this is your re-evaluation. Answer the questions truthfully. This will tell us if you're able to fight or not."

"Okay." Bumblebee said and sat down.

* * *

The next day…

Bumblebee walked out with his eyes almost shut.

"I hope I don't ever get evaluated again." he said as he laid down on the couch.

"Are you done yet?" Sari asked him.

"Nope, I'm just taking a break." he explained.

"What's the big deal anyway. Its not like you're going any where, right?" she said.

But she saw Bumblebee asleep on the couch and left him alone.

* * *

An hour later…

"Hey kid wake up!" Ratchet said, "Jazz is waiting for you."

"What!" he jumped up and ran to the computer.

"Ready for the final part?" Jazz said.

"Yeah…(yawn). Lets get this over with." Bumblebee said.

Twelve MORE hours later…

"YES… I'm finished!!" Bumblebee said as he came into the common room.

"Finally?" Sari asked.

"Yup, finally."

"So, how did you do?" She went on.

But she noticed him sleeping, again, and just continued watching TV.

* * *

That night…

"(yawn)…how long was I out?" Bumblebee asked.

"All day." Prowl said.

"Wow. New record." he said.

"So how'd you do?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know. Jazz is supposed to call me and tell me." Bumblebee said.

Then Prime walked I, with Jazz.

"Hey, got some news for all ya." Jazz said.

"What? When'd you get here? How?" Bumblebee asked.

"Not to long ago and I brought a vessel." Jazz explained.

Then Sari came in.

"Hey what's he doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to tell Bumblebee how he did on the re-evaluation." he explained.

"Well, how'd he do?" Ratchet asked.

"The Elite Guard was so impressed with his score, that they put him into the system."

"Really? Me an Elite Guard." Bumblebee said.

"Not exactly. You are a squadrons captain on the front line." Jazz corrected him.

"The front…WHAT?" Bumblebee said.

"You will get to met you squad when we arrive on Cybertron." Jazz said.

"Wait…you mean Bumblebee's…LEAVING." Sari said.

"I'm sorry. But we need all the troops we can get. Be ready in O One hundred hours." Jazz said as he left the room.

Sari looked at Bumblebee, who had his head in his hands, and said…

"Why are you leaving?"

"I didn't know." he tried defending himself.

"Oh forget it." She said and stormed out.

"What have I done?" Bumblebee asked himself.

Thirty minutes past and Bumblebee found Sari in her room crying.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked from the door.

"What do you think." she said wiping a tear from her face.

"Listen, I'll write to you every chance I get."

"I don't want to read, I want to see you." she said and jumped on his lap.

"Don't worry, these usually last like two months." he said.

"Do the troops make it back?" she asked.

Bumblebee looked in her eyes and noticed the were ready to burst with tears.

"Some of them." he said.

Then she let out a big cry. Bumblebee held her close.

"Please come back." she said.

"I will."

Then Jazz came in.

"Come on. Its time to go."

Sari quickly crawled up his arm and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"Promise me you're coming back." she whispered in his ear.

"I promise." he said back.

And with that, she got off his lap and he walked out the door and looked back at Sari. That was the last thing she saw before lying in her bed, his back walking out of the plant.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Assignment**

"**You ready?" Jazz asked as he stood in the airlock.**

**Bumblebee looked back to see all his friends, except Sari. Then looked back at Jazz.**

"**Yeah, I'm…" he was cut off.**

"**WAIT!!" came a voice from the plant doors.**

**Bumblebee turned quickly and saw it was Sari, who was holding a long chain like thing.**

"**Sari?" he said.**

"**Wait. Here." she said as she handed him the chain.**

"**What's this?" he asked.**

"**Open it." she told him.**

**He looked it over and saw a heart shaped locket on the end. He opened it and saw a picture of him and Sari laughing, together.**

"**Wha…?" he was cut off again.**

"**It's so that you don't forget me." she said with tears coming down her checks, "and to make sure you come home." she hugged him around his neck. "Promise me. Promise me you'll come back." she continued.**

"**I will." he said.**

"**Come on, time to go." Jazz said sincerely.**

**Sari let go and took a few steps back. Bumblebee got aboard and took one last look at his friends and Sari. Then the door closed.**

**Ten hours later…**

"**How you doing kid?" Jazz asked to break the silence.**

"**Scared." Bumblebee answered while shaking.**

"**Don't worry. We're there."**

**Bumblebee got and looked out a window and saw a lot of Autobots, who were all young bots.**

"**Why am I here?" Bumblebee asked.**

"**To lead our troops to victory. And by the looks of the evaluation, you're capable of doing just that." Jazz said.**

"**Where are we anyway? It does look like Cybertron." he said again.**

"**This is an unmarked planet. The Con's are using as a base though. And that's where you come in. You must take this planet and claim it for the Autobot faction." Jazz explained.**

**Bumblebee just sat back down and sighed.**

**They landed and they were greeted by others who passed the evaluation.**

"**Go to briefing. I'll meet you there." Jazz commanded Bumblebee, but Bumblebee was nervous because he didn't know any-bot here.**

**Then he heard an announcement… "All new recruits. Head for Briefing."**

**About five minuets later, Bumblebee was sitting in the first row. There were twenty five rows and each could seat two hundred Autobots. Then Jazz walked up in front.**

"**Hello. Welcome to briefing. As much as you know, we are not on Cybertron. We are on an unidentified planet. You must take this planet in the name of the Autobot. The Con's are scattered all over, except this area. You'll be fitted with reinforced armor plating. And new weapons will be given to you, for ordinary weapons won't do any damage to the Con's because they have armor plating, too. Also, the Con's have been training SNIPERS, so you will need head gear to protect your processors. And finally, we have four squadron captains: Captain Ironhide, Captain Bi-Eyes, Captain Circuit, and Captain Bumblebee. These four will lead you on missions and only ten bots get assigned to each. The rest go to Sergeants." Jazz said.**

**Then another Elite Guard officer appeared.**

"**All of the Captains, follow me." he ordered.**

**Bumblebee was the first to get up, when he did, all the other bots gazed at him. They all looked younger than him. Some of them looks like the were just sparklings. Then the other three captains followed.**

**They went to a barracks and the Elite Guard said…**

"**Pick out your gear."**

**Bumblebee got a helmet that fitted him right. And an automatic laser rifle.**

"**Where do we get our armor?" He asked.**

"**This way." the officer said.**

**They exited the barracks and Bumblebee saw all the other bots gearing up. **

**They arrived at another barracks and inside was a capsule.**

"**Get in." **

**Again, Bumblebee was the first. He stepped inside and the doors closed. There was a bright light and, like that, it was over. The doors opened and out came a bulkier Bumblebee. The armor was about one inch thick. And it covered his whole body.**

"**There. Now you're ready for combat." the Elite Guard officer said.**

**Bumblebee looked at the rifle he picked out. And asked…**

"**How are these more powerful?"**

**The officer picked one up just like it and pointed it at a target. Then, BOOM. The target was gone.**

"**WHOA!" Bumblebee and the others said.**

**About an hour later, every bot was geared up and ready for a fight. Then Jazz walked up to Bumblebee.**

"**Nervous?" he asked.**

"**Slag yeah." Bumblebee replied shaking.**

"**Well, its time to meet your squad." Jazz said and lead Bumblebee to them.**

**On the way, Jazz was explaining to him what his squad was like.**

"**You get two medical officers, a firing squad of three bots, an assault squad of three, a sniper, and a sergeant."**

"**Only ten, huh. And I'm in charge?" Bumblebee said.**

"**Yes." Jazz said, "Here we are."**

**Bumblebee saw them and noticed they were shaking, but they still saluted him.**

"**At ease." Jazz said, "bots, this here is your CO, Commanding Officer, Captain Bumblebee."**

**They all were looking at him.**

"**Hi…" he said and waved.**

"**Bumblebee, this is Sergeant Sprocket, your second in command." Jazz explained.**

**Sprocket was younger than him and shorter.**

"**These here are your medical officers, Private Channel-Lock and Private Wide-Eyes."**

**They both were about Bumblebee's height and they were twins.**

"**Here is your assault squad, Private Drill-Bit, Private Sledge, and Private Hammer." Jazz continued.**

**Drill-Bit was smaller than Bumblebee and Sledge and Hammer were Brothers, again.**

"**Here is your firing squad, Private Steeltoe, Private Copper-Head, and Private Iron Abs."**

**Bumblebee saluted each one as Jazz introduced them.**

"**Lastly, we have your sniper, Private Hotshot."**

**Hotshot was way younger and smaller than Bumblebee.**

"**There, you have your squad. Now, since you got your team ready, you can go East. Head up to the shore and get rid of any Decepticons you face. We'll rally at the shore and head across the sea. Make sure that the beach is secure. Is that clear?" Jazz ordered.**

"**Sir, yes sir!" all of them said and marched eastward. Bumblebee looked at his locket, the one Sari gave him, and opened it. He smiled at the sight of their picture. Then put it away and continued marching.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As Bumblebee marched down a road with his squad, one of his medical officer, Private Wide-Eyes, broke the silence.

"So how'd you get pulled into this?" he asked Bumblebee.

Bumblebee just kept walking.

"Hey, Cap'n?" Wide-Eyes said again.

"Huh?" Bumblebee said waking up from his daydream.

"How'd you get in into this squad?" he asked again.

"Oh, some re-evaluation." he explained.

"Really. Me and Channel-Lock, we volunteered. Mother-Borg said we should do something for a good cause." Wide-Eyes started.

"Be glad you had a Mother-Borg. All I had were nursing bots." Hotshot said. "that's why I joined. To get back at the Cons."

"What'd they do to you." Sprocket asked.

"They started this war." Hotshot said.

They all just laughed, even Bumblebee.

"You don't look old like the other primes." Drill-Bit said to Bumblebee.

"That's because I'm not a Prime." Bumblebee said remembering Optimus.

"Yeah. But can't wait to get this over. When I get to Cybertron, I going to ask my Femme-friend to be my bond mate. Any ya'll got femmes?" Iron-Abs said.

"Nope."

"Not me."

"Are you kidding?"

"Well…" Bumblebee said and started thinking of Sari.

"Well, Cap'n. You got one or not?" Iron-Abs pestered him.

"Well…she's not…what you call a…femme bot." he stammered. "she's more of an…organic."

"Whoa, wait a minute, you want to bond with…an organic?" Steeltoe said.

"What. No. There's no way we can do that." he said embarrassed.

"What kind of organic?" Copper-Head asked.

"A human." the yellow bot said confidently.

"Well, as long as it's a…" he was cut off.

BOOOOMMMM!!

Something blew up on their left.

"TAKE COVER!!" Bumblebee shouted and ran behind rocks.

"What the slag was that?" Sprocket said loading his rifle.

"Anyone hit?!" Bumblebee called out.

"We're alright." they all said at once.

"I'll take a look." Bumblebee said and stuck him head out. "It's okay." he said and stood up. Sprocket followed him and soon, his squad was on the road again.

"Where that explosion some from?" Channel-Lock asked.

Bumblebee pointed to a bush and heard giggling coming from it.

"Come on out you cowards." Sprocket said.

Then, out of the bushes was Captain Ironhide.

"Who you calling a coward, Coward." he said poking Sprocket's chest.

"You son of a glitch." Bumblebee said.

"Easy, would ya? It was just a joke." Iron hide tried to hold back another laugh.

"Come on." Bumblebee said and continued to march down the road.

"What a…"

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!

"Slag. Would you knock it off." Sprocket said.

"It wasn't me." Ironhide said with his squad behind him.

"Yeah right, I'm sure…" Sprocket was cut off by Bumblebee.

"CONS! Get down."

They all looked to the hill and saw Decepticons at the top.

"TAKE COVER!!" Ironhide shouted to everyone.

Everyone got behind rocks and whatever could shield them.

"How'd the slag did they find us?" Sledge said.

"Probably from Ironhide's joke." Hammer said.

"Forget how they found us, we need to get rid of them." Bumblebee said.

"How?" Sprocket asked.

"Hotshot, can you get a clear shot?" Bumblebee asked.

"No sir. Too much artillery."

"Damn." Bumblebee said.

With all the rounds flying past their heads, Bumblebee heard his spark beating in his ears , and it was beating fast.

"I got it." he said and spoke over his radio, " Every one, listen. I got a plan. I don't know if its going to work. But we can't stay here. When they need to reload, we'll rush up the hill and try to take them. Firing squad, you give us covering fire." Bumblebee ordered and saw Ironhide in a fettle position. "Hotshot, you try to take out as many as you can, got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Assault squad, we'll go when I say." Bumblebee continued.

Then as soon as the rounds stopped…

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Hotshot got out his scope and took any clear shots. Steeltoe, Copper-Head, and Iron-Abs gave as much cover as they could give. The rest followed Bumblebee up the hill and into a cloud of dust.

One soldier from Ironhide's squad saw what was going on.

"Maybe we should help." a private said, "What do you think Cap'n? Cap'n?" they turned to see their captain still in a fettle position.

"Screw it, lets go." another soldier said and Ironhide's whole squad rushed up the hill, and were too engulfed by the cloud of dust.

After a while of fighting and shooting, the guns stopped and the hill grew silent. Then they heard Bumblebee's voice.

"Everyone! Get up here! Bring the Med Kit!"

Hotshot and the firing squad didn't want to believe what their audio receivers heard. The med kit? Was someone wounded? But they didn't want to get in trouble, so they grabbed the kits and ran up the hill and into the fading cloud. When they got up to the top, they saw the squad with Ironhide's squad around a bot on the ground.

"What happened?" Hotshot asked.

Then, there on the ground was a bot from Ironhide's group.

"Come on, stay with us." they kept saying.

"Scrap. There's an exit wound." Wide-Eyes said rubbing the back of the bot.

Everyone knew that if there was an exit wound, he wouldn't make it. So they kept putting pressure on the wound.

"H-h-how does it l-l-l-oo-k?" the wounded bot said.

They all got quiet, but Bumblebee said…

"You're going to be fine soldier."

Then the bot took out a note from his storage compartment.

"G-g-give this t-t-o my m-mom." he said handing the oil covered note to Bumblebee.

"I will." Bumblebee said.

Then oil and energon came out from the bots mouth and more from his wound.

"D-I-d we get t-t-them?" the bot asked.

"Yeah. We got em." Channel-Lock said holding his head.

Then the bot went quiet and went from bright colors to pale. He was offline.

The others just sat there, Bumblebee started to form oily tears in his eyes. Just then, Ironhide came up.

"What's going on?" he said and saw the offlined bot lying in front of him.

Bumblebee stood up and pushed Ironhide.

"Next time you want to pull a prank, use your own spark."

Bumblebee walked to the bot and removed his Autobot insignia and placed it in his pocket.

"Come on, we need to move."

But it wasn't just Bumblebee's squad following, Ironhide's squad began to follow, too.

"Hey, get back here." Ironhide said.

They all looked at him and just continued to follow Bumblebee and his group, and left Ironhide behind them as they marched on to the beach.

_Comment plz. What do you think?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

As Bumblebee marched he came to a coast line.

"Finally, a beach." Channel-Lock said in exhaustion.

"We're not there yet."

"What?" they all said.

"We were supposed to rally with the others and cross this ocean." Bumblebee explained.

"So…"

"Where are the others?"

"Oh slag, you mean to tell me that we went the wrong way."

"We must have made a wrong turn after the battle with the cons earlier." Wide-Eyes suggested.

"Yeah."

"Well we ain't getting anywhere just standing here." Bumblebee said and walked down the beach.

"Do we follow?"

"If you don't want to be court marshaled."

They all followed and for ten miles they walked, then finally, they came to an Autobot base.

"All right. Score one for Cap'n." they all rushed to where the oil was, but Bumblebee just stared into the sunset.

"Sir?" a voice came from behind.

"Yeah…"

"You need to check in, you and your squad." the corporal informed.

Bumblebee did as he was told, and asked… "Why are we attacking a beach?"

"The Cons have placed a foothold there. Packed with everything: artillery, rapid firing weapons, and anti-aircraft turrets. The only way to take it is to invade. Get some rest, we leave at morning."

Bumblebee just turned and walked away.

Five minutes later, Hotshot joined Bumblebee on the beach.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing, just cant wait for this to be over." Bumblebee said sadly.

"Yeah…and to think, we wont see some of these bots after tomorrow."

This made Bumblebee worst. Knowing that fellow Autobots were going to be offlined for a stupid beach.

"Lets just hope they go easy on us."

"They're Decepticons, they never go easy." Hotshot whispered.

"I know. But all these bots are young, you think they know that. I had my share of the Cons back where I was." Bumblebee said softly. "I wouldn't like to meet a bot who looks good after a fight with one."

"Sir, with all do respect, why did you come?"

"Had to."

That was all they said and went into stasis naps, for the next day might be their last.

The next morning…

"LETS GO! All bots on board. Stay with your Commanding Officer!" Elite Guard officials shouted getting everyone in landing crafts.

"This is crazy, its too early to attack!" a voice came up.

"Maybe they wont expect an attack." another one said.

"Oh shove it."

Some bots laughed, but others were yawning getting aboard.

"Here is where the long trip starts…"

As soon as the last one was aboard, all ships set sail. Half way there, they split into three groups.

"Hey, where are they going?" Iron-Abs asked.

"There are more than one beach." Bumblebee explained, "We're attacking all of them."

"What? That's suicide."

"Tell me about it."

FOUR hours later…

"Heads up. Beachfront ahead. Make way for heavy armor. Clear that barrier!" the captain shouted. "We hit land in 4...3...2...GO!"

The door swung open and to their surprise, bots were falling in front of them. The next thing they heard was blasters going of like crazy.

"Over the sides, move!"

Bots jumped over the rails, some kept moving forward, more kept dropping like flies.

Bumblebee was one of them that went straight, but wasn't shot. He made his way to a wave breaker and took cover. He looked around and saw bodies of fallen Autobots, he froze at the sight of the pink and black water. He knew what it was, it was a sign that some were offlined, or going offline. He saw bodies after bodies falling and one flew and landed next to him. He saw that half his face was gone and his arm missing. He heard a cry for help and rushed over. It was a young bot, hit in his chassis, he held him for a while and the bot went pale. He had no choice but to put him down and keep moving. As he watched, it seemed as if everything slowed down. He took a glimpse of the bunker from which Decepticon forces were firing from. He heard a faint call, then another, until someone put their hands on his shoulder.

"Sir, what do we do now?!?"

"Move up the beach! We need to take out that barrier!" He commanded.

He lead a small group up one by one. Making sure he wont lose anymore men, he moved when ever they needed to reload. Unfortunately, the artillery shells came, and blew up right next to him.

"Aw…son of a glitch…slag…!" he shouted holding his right audio receptor. He slowly got on his knees and started pulling the bot he was leading, but looked back and saw his servos were gone and pink energon coming out from him. Bumblebee fell from weakness from the shell and the sight of seeing a body lying there. He was pulled up beach by Sprocket.

"You alright sir?!"

"Yeah…yeah…get this barrier outta the way!" he shouted.

They passed explosives down the line to designated spots.

"Who's in charge?" Bumblebee asked.

"You are, sir!"

Then out of nowhere…

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!!"

BANG! BOOM!

There was a hole in the fence big enough for three tanks.

"Stick to the walls, GO…GO…GO!!!" Sprocket said.

One after the other, they rushed in and were ready to fight. After taking out a few Cons, they reached the top and surrounded the bunker.

"Grenade!" Drill-Bit yelled and threw one at the opening.

A couple of Cons rushed out to see what was going on, but were shot by Bumblebee's crew. They waited for a while and three more came out, each one shot.

"Get that satchel ready!"

"Ready."

"Throw it in there!"

Sledge threw a satchel the size of Megatron's fist and took cover. There was a loud bang that sent the bunker to cave in and kill all inside. They could hear cheering on the beach as more and more troops landed. Bumblebee caught the sight of a Decepticon squad trying to flee in a trench.

"Firing on that trench!" he ordered.

All guns went off and like that, the enemy squad was obliterated.

"Get on the radio, tell them Beach One is secure. First wave, effective." Bumblebee said softly and looked at the bodies on the beach. Overall, about over fifteen hundred lost their sparks, another thousand wounded. He remembered the bot that offlined in his arms and sent Bumblebee into tears. The rest of the crew just hung their heads and gazed at the beach.

An hour later…

Jazz arrives and sets up camp.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Bumblebee came in.

"Yeah, good work out there today Cap'n."

"With all do respect, I don't think it was good to lose fellow bots, sir." Bumblebee admitted.

"War is like that." Jazz started. "You might have to get used to it. We have a new mission for you."

"What is it?"

"There was a soldier, Private Router, who was carrying vital codes and information."

"Yeah so…"

"You have to find him."

"WHAT? He could be anywhere on this planet. Who knows where he is?"

"She was part of a squad that landed up north. Start from there."

Bumblebee knew it was unwise to argue with an Elite Guard, so he saluted and walked out, and prepared for a scavenger hunt for a hay in a needle stack…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_A/N: Before anyone starts asking about the HE/SHE question, read this chapter._

Bumblebee, and his squad, marched north up the long beach.

"Where are we going again?"

"To the landing site up north." Bumblebee said.

"Why?"

"We have to bring back a soldier."

"That's it? Couldn't some of us have gone? Instead of all of us?" Copper-Head whined.

"What if there are still Cons out here?" Sprocket argued.

"What are you, helpless?"

"Both of you knock it off!" Bumblebee shouted.

They came to another beach with endless Autobots.

"We have arrived." one of them said.

"Lets find our mech." Bumblebee said walking to a tent.

The rest followed him to a huge tent and was greeted by another officer.

"Can I help you?"

"I need to speak to whoever's in charge." Bumblebee spoke.

"And who's asking?"

"Captain Bumblebee, First Calvary, Autobot Major Force."

The officer stood up straight and saluted. "Forgive me sir, sorry for keeping you waiting." he said and opened the door for him.

"You guys go…do something…" Bumblebee told his crew and walked in.

"Sweet…oil time." they all ran to the nearest oil…again.

Inside…

"Captain Bumblebee, they told me you were on your way here, but didn't tell me why." head of command said.

"Well sir, I'm here to escort…um…Private Router…back to landing point Alpha."

"Router? Why?"

"He was carrying codes and information." Bumblebee started.

"He?" the officer looked confused.

"Yeah…why?"

"Router…is a femme."

Bumblebee dropped his jaw and said, "Do you have some sort of communication?"

"Sure…" he said and pulled out a radio.

"A little moment please…" Bumblebee said and dialed. "Elite Guard…Jazz."

After the officer left…

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS A SHE?!?" Bumblebee shouted.

"Who is a she?" Jazz asked.

"Router!"

"Wait back up. Say again."

"Private…Router…is…a…femme." Bumblebee said slowly.

"Well I didn't know, only a few femme joined, guess she was one of them.""What happened to background checks?"

"This was a classified mission. They only game me a name and objectives."

"Well, now my search will be easier." Bumblebee teased.

"Good. Now bring HER back." Jazz said embarrassed and hung up.

Bumblebee put the radio back and walked out, he was met by the CO.

"Can you point the way to Router." Bumblebee asked.

"She went on a recon mission earlier today, she'll be back soon."

Bumblebee grumbled and sat next to his squad.

"What's up Cap'n?"

"Did you know we were looking for a femme."

All of them spit out there oil.

"A femme? Out here?" Wide-Eyes asked.

"What a shock, huh?"

"You bet it is." Iron Abs said guzzling down oil.

Later that day…

"Medic!!" came a shout from a squad coming into camp. "Medic!"

All optics were on four bots bringing in three injured bots. The head of command rushed out.

"What happened?"

"Ambushed sir, Cons are mounting a counter-offensive, some of our bots are still over there holding the line."

Then Bumblebee pushed his way through the crowd.

"Where? Where are they?" he asked.

"At an abandoned village."

"We need to send reinforcements." Bumblebee said.

"What? This force was for the…"

"With all do respect, if we don't, we may lose this beach." the yellow mech argued.

"Are you willing to lead it?"

"I'm already leading a squad…"

"Very well, take three squads and hold the line until heavy armor arrives."

"Yes Sir."

Bumblebee assembled his troops and, instead of marching, he ran all the way. Two miles of running, they came to a village.

"Set up a post and watch your flank. Find any survivors." He told the infantry. 'My squad, look for the femme."

They nodded and spread out. Within seconds, guns went off like hundreds of buzz saws.

"All units, fire at will." Bumblebee shouted over the com-link.

After five minutes of shooting, they regrouped and formed a line of defense.

"Sprocket, where are you?"

"Coming!!" he shouted leading a femme smaller than Bumblebee through the flying bullets. He jumped behind the barricade that they made and said…

"I found your femme for you."

"Ha ha…what are you jealous?" Router said.

"What?"

"Never mind that, just keep shooting." Bumblebee yelled.

"Bumblebee, come in Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee here, what is it?"

"I have bad news, the whole Autobot force has been ordered to move south."

"WHAT? What about us? Where's the armor?" Bumblebee asked.

"We cant spare any. Elite Guard orders."

"So were on our own?" Bumblebee asked as he dodged a bullet.

"I'm so sorry, we cant spare any more bots or armor. My orders are to…"

"Alright I get, you cant help us." Bumblebee cut him off and ended the link.

"Mechs, armor isn't coming!" he shouted to all of them.

"Whoa…what?" all said.

"New orders, we're on our own."

"But in less than five minutes, we'll be over run by Cons." Channel-Lock said.

"That's unless you don't get moving."

"Huh?"

"Go! Get out of here! Take the femme." Bumblebee said giving covering fire.

"But sir, what about you?"

"My orders were to get Router back, at any cost. Now go!" he said pushing them in the direction of the beach. "I'll hold them off as long as I can."

They looked at their captain, as he fired away at the Cons, and did as he told them to. Sprocket and Router were the last to leave.

"Cap'n!" he shouted.

Bumblebee turned.

"Good luck. It was an honor serving with you."

They shook hands and Bumblebee pushed him.

"Thanks, GO!!"

Both ran as Bumblebee kept firing. He saw Cons rushing to his position and gave them a grenade. It blew several away, but were soon replaced by twice as much.

"Oh slag…" he kept firing until he was hit in the shoulder. He feel with a thud and tried to crawl with his good arm to a hiding place. But he felt pressure on his leg. He turned to see a Con's foot holding him back.

"Well, well…what do we have here? An Autobot Major Force trooper, and first one of the day." the con said pointing his rifle at Bumblebee's face. "and a first kill." Bumblebee closed his eyes and waited for a shot to pierce his head. But to his surprise…

"Wait…" came a voice. "He could be useful."

"How?"

"He's part of the first cavalry." they are the most trained out of the Autobot forces.

"Yeah…so?"

"He may know some stuff, ammo depots, battle tactics, and where to find a certain femme bot."

Bumblebee's optics widened when he heard the words Certain Femme Bot. He got up, and turned to the one speaking.

"Oh look, he thinks he can harm us." laughter followed.

Bumblebee reached for his pistol, but was caught by another Con.

"Now what were you thinking of using this for?" he asked and hit Bumblebee on the ground.

"Hit him again."

So he did, and kicked Bumblebee around, until he couldn't move.

"Enough! We need him online. Drag his exhaust port back to camp."

Two Cons grabbed his arms and pulled him across the barren ground. Bumblebee tried breaking free, but was knocked out by another fist.

"This one's a real squirm." they all laughed as they returned to their base of operation, with their new prisoner of war…

_The whole Autobot Major Force was made up. But now you know the whole HE/SHE thing. Comment plz._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Bumblebee opened his optics carefully and looked around and saw that he was in a prison hallway. He noticed door after door that he wasn't the only Autobot. About ten bots were forced to share a small cell, and he saw this for twelve cells. Finally he came to his.

"Get in you Autobot filth!" the guard threw him in like he was a rag.

Bumblebee sat up and noticed his cell was larger than that he passed. He looked in the far corner and saw a bot lying.

"Hey!…" he rushed over, only to find that it was a shell of a former online Autobot with his optics open. Bumblebee just looked at the offlined bot's death stare for a while, and closed them himself. He sat up and let a few tears slide down his face.

Back at the Autobot HQ…

"Sir, with all do respect, Bumblebee gave his spark for the mission." Router argued.

"There is nothing we can do. He is either offline or scheduled to be." the head of command, Master Prime, said.

"Well shouldn't we send someone? He may be still online."

"We cant spare anymore troops. Bumblebee did his job, let me do mine."

"If it wasn't for Bumblebee, you wouldn't have the coordinate and access codes."

"That's enough out of you soldier, too many have died on the beach and you want more for one bot?" Master Prime shouted.

"I can vouch for her." Sprocket came in. "Captain Bumblebee is still my commanding officer. Until I know he's offline, he's remains my Cap'n."

"Why are you all worried about one bot? We have Cons to offline and you want to send a rescue party…that's suicide."

"What if its just us that go on the rescue?" Router asked.

"Just the two of you?"

"Not exactly…"

Bumblebee's whole squad came in, including the ones from Ironhide's crew. They stood up straight and awaited orders.

"You realize if I authorize this, you're on your own."

"Yes sir. Request that we receive one armor tank."

"Out of the question."

"Its just one, you have more coming in from Cybertron."

"Alright FINE. Take only one damn tank." Master Prime shouted and waltz out.

"You know, before we can move, we need to find Bumblebee." Sprocket told Router.

"I know." she said rushing to a monitor.

Back with Bumblebee…

He was sitting in the opposite corner of the offlined bot and saw a piece of metal sticking out from the wall. He ripped it out with all the strength he had left., and was able to pull out just enough. He used his stingers to mold it into a ring, the size of Sari's fingers. He inscribed '_BB+SS'_ and took out a paper. He wrote…

**Dear Sari,**

**In Earth's terms, this place is hell. I miss all of you, mainly you. I could really use your smiles and laughs, but that wont take the memories of bots falling and dying go away. One even offlined in my arms, this no place for me, or anyone. I write this from a Decepticon prison cell. I'm not sure what's going to happen. I'm afraid…afraid that this might be the last time that I can talk with you, or write. So, I write this to say, I love you. And that, in Earth's term, will you marry me, WHEN I get back? With this letter, I made this for you…**

**LOVE,**

**Bumblebee**

He wrote and folded it to make an envelope and placed the ring inside. He hid it in his storage compartment. Then he remembered that they didn't disable his com-link. He sent out a distress signal and waited.

With Sprocket and the rest of the crew…

"There is no sign of… Wait…I'm picking up something. Its very faint."

They gathered around a radar that gave off sounds like Morse code.

"Its him, I know that call." Sprocket shouted and wrote down the coordinates. "Mechs…and femme…suit up, we're heading east."

Back with Bumblebee…

"The signals coming form this cell!" two guards ran in.

"You!"

Bumblebee just sat there and looked at them.

"You gave our position away! You worthless piece of…" One guard shouted and hit Bumblebee in the face repeatedly.

"That's enough." the De-commander

The brute held his fist high and stood up. Bumblebee went from sitting to lying on the floor in his own mixture of oil and energon. He looked to see the room filled with Decepticons. He crawled to the nearest corner, but was pulled back in the middle.

"Where do you think you're going."

He saw a chair behind them and saw that it had restraints.

"Put him in."

Two Cons grabbed his arm and shoulders, which made him grimace in pain, and tied him down.

"Before your friends get here, you're going to tell us why you were the only one in that abandoned village."

"I…was…a…scout…" Bumblebee said in exhaustion.

"That's it?"

"No that's not it. He said it to calmly. He's no scout."

"How do you know?"

"Would a scout tell his enemy that he is a scout?"

Bumblebee let his head drop and noticed his mouth was 'bleeding' with energon.

"Why were you out there?"

Bumblebee kept quiet.

"Hit him."

A fist made contact with Bumblebee's chassis and sent more energon flying out from the mech's mouth.

"I'm going to ask you again, why were you the only one in that village?"

Bumblebee moaned from the blow and said nothing.

"Again."

This time two fists hit Bumblebee in his head and almost sending the chair backwards. Now Bumblebee had only one optic open and the other closed.

"I'll ask you one last time, why were you alone in that village?"

"Kiss…my…exhaust port." Bumblebee managed to say.

"Alright that's it. I'm through messing around." the De-commander shouted.

"When did you start?" Bumblebee said again.

"Why you little…" he said and grabbed Bumblebee's right middle finger. "You think I'm funny, how funny is this?…"

He said and pushed Bumblebee's finger all the way back until it didn't move anymore. Bumblebee's cries of pain were so loud that it was sent through the whole prison, scaring other Autobots.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then he heard it.

"SNAAPP!!!'

And saw his finger hanging on by a couple of wires.

"Now, are you going to tell us what we want to know? Or do you need your other fingers broken too?"

"SIR, Autobot forces heading this way!"

"They arrived here faster that I thought." the DC said and turned to a Con. "You know what to do."

The Con walked out and gathered more Cons. They gathered in front of a cell and then, they opened fired on the prisoners inside, killing all of them. They went to each and every last cell, firing on the defenseless bots trapped inside, until it was just Bumblebee left.

"What about him?"

"I have better plans for this one." The De-Commander said with an evil smile. "Move out, we're leaving."

Thirty minutes later…

"Cover the area…they left already." Sprocket ordered.

"Sir, there's something I think you need to see." a voice said over the com-link. All of them rushed to the cells and found over a hundred bots slaughtered.

"Primus…"

Router ventured in more and came to Bumblebee's cell. "Sprocket!" she shouted.

"What is it?"

"A letter from Bumblebee, to someone named...Sari." she said reading the 'to and from' tag.

"Take it, we'll send."

"I guess he is offline, he left a letter, and no sign of him."

"Wait, if he was offline, wouldn't there be a body."

The searched through the cells. "Nothing."

"If he's not here, then where the slag is he?"

_A/N: De-commander means Decepticon Commander. And some scenes are from the movie, some I made up, like this chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

On Earth…

"Sari, you got a letter." Prime shouted. There was no answer. "Sari?"

"She's still upset about Bumblebee leaving." Ratchet added.

"Well watch this…" Prime said, "It from Bumblebee!"

They both heard footsteps running in their direction.

"Really? Bumblebee? Let me see!" she said coming in with a smile.

He handed her the paper the size of a map.

"Who sent it?"

"The base on his assigned planet. It just got here." Prime explained.

Her excited hands trembled with joy as she tried to open the envelop. When she got it open, her eyes scanned every word, every word. Her smile faded into a sad face. She hung her head and tears came out. She found the ring Bumblebee made her and placed it on her left ring finger and ran back to her room crying.

"What's wrong? I thought she'd be happy." Prime said in confusion.

"Prime, you better take a look at this." Ratchet said holding the paper to him.

Back with Bumblebee…

"I don't know why you wanted to keep this glitch alive, he's close to going offline anyway." A Con said.

Bumblebee looked up from the floor he was lying on. He tried to get up, but was forced back down by a foot.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." another Con said with a smirk.

"He knows something we don't, that's why."

"Just access his processor."

"We cant. This one is strong. His processor is not like the others." A Con-Medic informed.

"Ask him again."

"Why were you the only bot in that village?" The De-Commander asked.

Bumblebee raised his head with all the energy he had left. "I ain't telling you nothing." then let his head hang.

"I told you." The De-Commander shouted.

"What are you talking about? He's useless." A senior officer said.

"Did you not hear him. He wont tell us anything because he know something. And we'll get it one way or another…"

With the rescue squad…

"We've been searching for megacycles. Let us catch our spark." Wide-Eyes shouted.

"Fine. We'll stop for a coolant break." Sprocket said.

"No! we need to keep moving." Router rebelled.

"If we keep going, we might end up running into them. And most of us are exhausted. We wouldn't last a monocycle."

Router just sat where she stood and stared into space.

"HEY!" Sprocket woke her from her day dream, "You Ok?"

"No, I just want to find him. He's where he is now because of me." she said with a stale voice.

"Its not your fault. If there's someone to blame, its Command. We were just following orders."

"I know, but if I hadn't joined that recon group, he wouldn't be MIA."

They just sat in silence for their Commanding Officer…where ever he was.

Back at the Decepticon prison…

Bumblebee was flung to a wall with great force.

"Tell us your reason for being in that slagging village!"

"N…Never…"

The Con grabbed one of Bumblebee's armor plate and ripped it off. Bumblebee let out a cry of pain as his armor was ripped from body.

"If you wont tell, I force it out."

He hit Bumblebee ruthlessly in his vulnerable spot, his chassis. Bumblebee tried to hold out, but the pain after pain of a beating, he couldn't take much more. He opened his mouth but no words came out, instead more energon and oil spurted out.

"Still not telling?…" he raised his fist for a final punch, but was stopped.

"Enough!"

The Con just dropped Bumblebee on the cold hard floor and backed off.

"I almost had it. Until you showed up."

"All you had was a mouthful of energon." The De-Commander argued.

"What do you want to do with him?"

"Bring in the med-bot."

The medic came running in and examined Bumblebee.

"Well…"

"He's lost too much energon. If he doesn't refuel, he WILL go offline."

"Good. We have our leverage."

The Commander walked in and sat Bumblebee up right.

"Tell me, do you want to go offline?"

"If…it…means…(cough)" more oil came out.

"You can barely talk. Seems as if you are going offline. Tell me, how does it feel."

Bumblebee just gave him a glare.

"Don't you want to live? To go back where you came from? Is there a special someone for you?"

Bumblebee eyes widen and turned away from him when he heard the last question.

"Ahh…there is someone. What's her name?"

Bumblebee jumped up, trying to attack him, but was forced down hard by a fist.

"There's no use trying to fight. Your fate is sealed."

Bumblebee crawled to his feet and tried again.

"How amusing. If your this upset about ME asking her name, just think how you fell if SOMEONE ELSE got her."

Bumblebee charged at the annoying Con. Unfortunately, he felt a sharp pain in his chassis and fell.

"Marvelous isn't it. How a virus can affect a bot so quickly. Especially one your size. I mean being so small, the virus probably made a second round by now."

"W…Wh…What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything. It was the Med-Bot. While examining you, he implanted a virus in you chassis. I ordered him to. Now it seems your megacycles are numbered." he said and walked out.

Bumblebee laid on the floor rolling around in pain, holding his chassis, and calling for help he knew wasn't coming.

Back with the rescue team…

"Router, he's not here."

"Shhh…" she said holding up her audio receiver. "Hide!"

They all his and waited.

"For what?"

"Them."

She was pointing to two Decepticons on patrol. Then they overheard…

"Yeah, that little pile of scrap is going offline. At least that's what I heard. Of all places to bring that worthless junk, our primary base."

Router looked at Sprocket.

"He's there, I'm sure of it."

"We cant go and take on the Cons ourselves." Sprocket whispered.

"Well tell Master Prime to aid us."

"What? Why?"

"He was looking for their base and we found it. Get on the radio and give him our coordinates. Tell him to hurry."

"Ok…wait, where are you going?"

"There's only one way to save Bumblebee from going offline…" she said and jumped out from behind the rocks. "Hey! Glitch heads!"

The two patrols turned.

"Get her!" one shouted. The other ran towards her.

Router just stood there and waited to be captured. She was rushed and forced to the ground.

"Well looky here, another prisoner."

Sprocket couldn't do anything but watch.

"Take her back, lock her up, and throw the key away." the started laughing.

Once they were out of sight, Sprocket dialed the radio.

"Hello? Command…Mater Prime…Sir, you're not going to believe where we're at…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Get in there!" a Decepticon brute hurled Router in a cell. "Autobot scum."

The brute walked off and she heard the door slam.

"Now to find Bumblebee…" she said turning on her scanner. Then…

"R…Router?…" she heard a voice from behind. She turned to find what remained of her CO.

"Bumblebee! You're online." she whispered excitedly.

"W…(cough)…what are you doing here?" Bumblebee asked as oil and energon spurted out of his mouth.

"Shh…don't talk. You need to save your energon. Looks like you only got a few miles left. Don't worry."

Bumblebee just laid still and looked at Router.

"Wh…" he was cut off by Router's servo.

"Don't say anything. Just hold still."

She reached in her storage compartment and pulled out medic tools.

"Wha…" again he was cut off.

"Do you know how keep quiet?" she said teasing.

Bumblebee just gave her a smile, then he remembered on Earth when Prowl and Ratchet tried shutting Bumblebee up, almost laughing. Then Sari came up.

"These wounds are critical." Router interrupted his day-dream. "One more blow and you would've been beyond repair."

Bumblebee held his chassis as he felt more pain.

"What? What is it?"

"A…v…virus."

She dug around in her storage compartment again and pulled out a kit.

"Ok, listen. Don't worry about what I'm doing. Just think of something else." she instructed him.

Bumblebee closed his optics and thought of Sari.

"There might be some discomfort."

He opened his optics wide to the sound of her words.

With Autobot Command…

"You mean you found the Con's base of operations?" Master Prime asked over the radio.

"I believe we have, sir."

"What source?"

"We overheard two Decepticon scouts on patrol. They said something about their primary base."

"How can we be sure?"

"Router sacrificed herself to save Captain Bumblebee."

"He's still online?"

"YES."

"If your right, we can attack and knock the Cons off this planet for good."

"Right you are, sir."

"And the natives are willing to aid us."

"What natives?" Sprocket asked.

"The one whose village Bumblebee was taken from."

"Oh…"

"Well, send us your coordinates and the entire Autobot force, and I, will converge on your location."

"Yes sir."

Back in the cell…

"There…you should be stable."

"Wh…what happened?"

"I neutralized the virus and gave you some energon. Just enough to keep you online until we get out of here."

Then…

"Hehehehe…hahahahaha!" came a cold laugh from the shadows. "You think you're getting out of here. The only way you'll get out is in a casket."

"Think again you overgrown rust bucket." Sprocket shouted.

"Now I don't take kindly to insults, right Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee held his chassis and glared at the De-Commander.

"Well now look what we have here, a femme." he said opening the gate. " You know I've been lonely on this spark forsaken planet for a long time."

"Don't touch her." Bumblebee shouted getting to his feet.

"Or what?"

"I'll rip your optic from its socket."

"Like you can. The only thing you…wait a minute, is this the bot you were talking about. Well not talking but, is this you femmefriend?"

Bumblebee rushed the commander and forced him against the wall.

"She's not."

"Well in that case, mind if I show her around. (evil laughing)"

Bumblebee held his fist high, but felt pain in his lower back.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Router shouted.

A Con, who came from now where, stabbed Bumblebee from behind and flung him to the ground.

"As I was saying…"

"SIR! SIR!" a Con shouted coming in.

"Argh…what is it?!?"

"Enemy forces sighted."

"From where?"

"The lookout."

The De Commander just froze.

"That close."

"Yes Sir, they…"

BOOM!!!!!!

An artillery shell blasted a hole right through the four layered wall.

"Alert! Alert! Hull breach detected. Lockdown initiated." the speaker said.

"Battle stations!"

"Get me out of here." the De-Commander shouted.

"That's not possible." another Con shouted over the blast from cannons.

"Why not?"

"We're surrounded."

The commander just fell into a seat and stared at the floor.

"What do we do now?"

"Fight."

They all ran out to defend their base.

"Thank you." Router said.

"Don't mention it. Come on."

They ran down corridor after corridor, but no way out.

"What about here?" Router said opening a door. "Hey look at this." She turned to see Bumblebee on his knees holding his chassis. "Bumblebee! Are you OK?"

"Yeah…just…what'd you find."

She lead him into a room filled with missiles and other explosives.

"They could blow up three flagships with all this." Bumblebee said.

"I guess this is their ammo depot. The one we were looking for."

Bumblebee thought long and hard.

"I got it! Is there a radio in here?"

They both looked around and found one.

"Sweet. Now I adjust it to the Autobot frequency...and…"

Out on the command center…

"Yes pound that base with all you got!" Master Prime ordered.

"Sir?"

"What?"

"Radio."

"Hello?"

"Sir. Captain Bumblebee here."

"Bumblebee?!"

"Yeah, is Jazz there?"

"Um…yeah…hold on."

A minute later…

"Bumblebee? Man you don't know how glad I am to hear you. We thought we lost you."

"Yeah yeah…listen, this base is the ammo depot we've been looking for."

"Serious? Man, this day couldn't get any better."

"Wait for it. We're inside."

"We?" Jazz asked.

"Me and Router."

"Well, we send in a crew and…"

"No! No Autobot must enter. Just keep the Cons from escaping. I have a plan."

"Ok. Lets hear it."

"I know a way to get rid of the Con's hold on the planet and their depot. If I detonate these bombs from the inside, they'll be gone in one swift blow."

"Tricky, but could work. But how are you going to get out?"

"I'll set the timer with enough time for me and Router to get out."

"Alright, I'll make sure no ones leaves."

Back inside…

"Ok. He's going to by us some time. We need to get all the explosives spread out in this room so that they could bring the whole base down."

They carried bombs to every corner, to every wall, and in the middle.

"Ok that should do it. Get running. I'll tell Jazz you're on your way out."

"But…"

"Go! That's an order."

She hesitated and took off.

"Alright Decepti-Creeps. Time to go bye-bye."

"I don't think so."

Bumblebee turned around to see the commander.

"You think I'm going to let you escape?"

"Well, you did. At least I thought you did." Bumblebee teased.

"If I'm going down, you're coming with me."

"Sorry, I've already been to hell because of you. But now I'm returning the favor." He swung and hit the commander in his jaw.

"Well, you got your spark back. Good, twice the pride, double the fall."

"Something will fall, but its not going to be me." Bumblebee said back.

They rushed each other and brawled out next to highly, activated explosives.

In the hall, Router continued to run and found a hole big enough for her. But she heard a heavy metal fall. She turned and saw nothing. Then heard Bumblebee.

"No…" she ran back as fast as she can.

Back in the demolition room.

"You'll never win. The Decepticons will emerge victorious." The Con said tying to choke Bumblebee.

"Well I have news for you, I ain't down yet." and punched him in the optic. "I'm right here."

"Bumblebee." Router shouted from the door.

"What are you still doing here? Get out." Bumblebee shouted.

"Come on, I'm not leaving you again." she said pulling his arm and started the timer on the bombs.

"There's the opening. Come on."

But Bumblebee felt a weight on his foot and tripped. He looked to find the Con hanging on.

"Like I said, if I'm going down, you're coming with me."

"Router GO!"

She froze.

"GO!"

She went to help her CO but was pushed. Bumblebee pushed her out of the hole and sent her flying a hundred meters from the base.

"Bumblebee! NO!"

Back inside…

"You remember when you asked me if I wanted to go offline?" Bumblebee asked the con, who held tightly to his foot.

"Yeah."

"I would, if it means getting rid of you Cons and making the universe safer for Sari."

"Who the spark is…"

BOOM! BANG! KABOOM!

A series of explosions went off and caused the whole base to cave inward. Unfortunately, trapping all inside. A roar of cheer followed, except for one.

Back at Autobot base camp…

Jazz came in holding a case of oil followed by Bumblebee's crew. "Haha! We did it! The Cons are gone! They're naming this planet Autotron. Isn't cool?!"

"Yeah! Woo!" the rest shouted.

Router just sat on the berth.

"What's up? Where's Bumblebee?" Sprocket asked.

She started crying after hearing his name.

"What's…oh no. Don't say it."

She look at him.

"No…"

They all got quiet. Some even cried.

"He cant be. He survived torture." Wide Eyes said. "Lets go look for him."

"What?" they all said.

"He's an Autobot. What if he's still online."

"Wide Eyes, he went through torture, what more could a bot handle?" Copperhead argued.

Jazz got up and walked outside, the rest followed to see what he was doing. They saw Jazz digging in the rubble. One by one they joined in.

For megacycles, the looked. Until…

"JAZZ!"

They all rushed to Hot Shot, who was holding Bumblebee's arm, that's it, just his arm. They turned away and sobbed for their fallen leader.

"I guess he is offline."

That was the last any one said.

Back on Earth, eight years later…

"Come on Ratchet. Please." A teenage version on Sari Sumdac pleaded with Ratchet.

"No. Any ways, I cant with out his structural makeup."

Sari just stood in defeat looking at her 'wedding' ring.

"He look." Bulkhead said pointing at the sky.

"Its an Autobot flagship." Ratchet pointed out.

"Its Bumblebee!" Sari shouted.

The ship landed and out came Jazz, who had a straight, sorrow face.

"I'll go see what's up." Prime said.

"Where's Bumblebee?" Sari kept asking.

Prime went back to his crew, with watery optics. "Sari…"

"No…"

They all bowed their heads and saw Jazz coming, followed by Bumblebee's squad.

"We're sorry about your lost. This is all we found of him." Jazz said and held up Bumblebee's arm.

They saw that it had the Autobot Elite Guard symbol.

"He was a brave soldier. No bot couldn't ask for more."

Sari just cried and cried. So did everyone else.

"Listen kid…(sob)" Ratchet started. "I'll do what you asked. We have his structural makeup right here."

"(sniffle)…thank you so much Ratchet."

Two years later…

In the park, Sari was walking with her friend, who happens to be a guy, and they sit on a bench.

"So…Sari, we've been friends for a long time."

"Yeah…"

"So…will you be my girlfriend?"

Sari got embarrassed. Then she noticed her ring and saw _SS+BB_.

"Sorry, but, I'm spoken for." She said and walked home.

Back at the plant…

"Hey guys." she said.

"Finally your back." Bulkhead shouted with joy.

"Why?" she asked with a smile.

"We couldn't keep him still for five monocycles."

"Let me see."

She went over and picked up a small, metallic, yellow, and orange bot the size of a baby.

"For a sparkling, he sure is a servoful."

"He's just like his father." she said cuddling the sparkling that looks a lot like Bumblebee. "Just like him."

Back on Autotron…

Beneath the rubble, a motionless Autobot lies. He slowly opens his optics and says…

"Sari…"

_To Be Continued…_

_There will be a sequel to this story, don't worry._


End file.
